This Is Halloween
by Hatterreid
Summary: A Halloween based fanfic. Sam & Dean investigate a Halloween store after there are reports of murders being committed by the costumes and decorations in the store. This summary sucks but please give the story a try? *I may change the title


**A Supernatural Fanfiction: This Is Halloween**

**Hatter Reid**

It was only a few weeks away from Halloween. The back of the store had completely been redone with all kinds of decorations and costumes were around the store. It was all Halloween everywhere in the store.

Alyson Reynolds had only been working at the store since the start of October. It wasn't terrible nor was it the greatest job on the planet. The thing that mattered really was the fact that she was getting paid.

Her job at the moment was to go around the store and find any items that were out of place.

Pushing a cart along down an aisle that on one side had various outdoor decorations and accessory items for costumes on the other, Alyson found herself humming one of the only really Halloween like songs she knew. _This Is Halloween _from the movie _Nightmare Before Christmas_.

Seeing an item misplaced she grabbed it from the shelf and sighed. It was amazing how lazy people could be at times. Was it really that hard to put a simple little fake plastic hammer back where they'd found it?

Rolling her eyes Alyson tossed it into her cart and kicked off the floor pushing the cart forward. Her cart was nearly full and her shift was almost over she realized glancing at her watch. She continued to hum the Halloween tune as she pushed the cart back into one of the backrooms of the store where the extra products where kept for the Halloween section.

She passed by one of the speaker systems. The store had it set so they were playing relatively Halloween related music in hopes to make the Halloween spirit more enthusiastic. Currently it was playing the theme from the movie _Halloween_. Alyson rolled her eyes as she passed by it disappearing behind the doors.

It wasn't that she disliked Halloween, but it wasn't her favorite holiday either. She didn't get why people found it so much fun dressing up in costumes or going around door to door collecting candy. Alright so that was more for kids, but really why would you want a kid coming to your door and disturbing your night? It just wasn't her thing.

She had stopped humming the song and was looking back over her shoulder doing on last check. Looking up to see in front of her Alyson stopped her cart abruptly, yelping in surprise. In front of her cart stood someone dressed up in one of the scary clown/jester costumes. They were clad head to toe in black. The only colour that stood out was the white face mask, with a wicked smile on it that was splattered with blood and two black holes that represented the clown's eyes.

Alyson stood still for a moment safely behind her cart for a moment. She held a hand to her chest as she caught her from the fright she'd experienced but was quick to pass it off as nothing forcing a laugh as she tried to smile. "Are you kidding me?" She asked trying to make herself laugh as she spoke. "That wasn't funny." She added and went to push her cart off to the side of the back room.

Whoever was in the clown suit stood still, simply staring at her through the mask giving Alyson no reaction or any kind of reply. When Alyson had put the cart off to the side she leaned against it looking back at the scary clown. She wasn't scared anymore, simply amused and bored by whoever was in the costume's childish antics to get a scare out of her. Sure they had succeed, but it still wasn't amusing now least of all seeing that they weren't even laughing at her for being scared.

"Okay, who is it? Is it Garret? Collie?" Alyson questioned as she walked towards the clown. She was trying to identify which one of her coworkers it was. It was hard to tell because the costume was very baggy and hid the person's body shape, making it impossible to tell based on body shape. The height didn't help either because whoever it was, was of average height. "You had your scream. You can take the mask off now." She said standing in front of the door putting her hands on her hips and frowning at the clown.

The clown's head titled to the side on of the bells jingling at the movement. Other than that it stood still staring at Alyson.

The quietness and stillness of the clown began to worry Alyson. She stood in front of it a few feet away but an eerie feeling ran over her body and she couldn't help but gulp in fear. Halloween didn't scare her. It didn't scare her because she knew it was all just cheesy fake decorations and people dressed up in costumes. None of it was real. None of it…

From on the other side of the door behind her Alyson could hear a creepy deep eerie voice speaking over a repeated fast guitar riff.

"_You're traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind; a journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. Next stop . . . the Twilight Zone!" _

Alyson had been distracted and looked away from the clown. She'd missed the clown stepping towards her. When she looked back around her the scary clown stood not even a foot away from her. A cry of fear escaped her as she jumped back in surprise. "Quit it! This isn't funny." Alyson said and tried to move past the clown.

The clown's hands were behind its back and when Alyson stepped to the right it followed her. Narrowing her eyes at the clown in a frustrated manner she let out a breath opening her mouth to say some remark about how childish and annoying whoever was in the clown costume was being. However the moment the clown withdrew its hand from behind its back revealing that it held one of the fake plastic axes in its hand.

Alyson choked on a laugh but some basic instinct inside herself told her to back away from the clown. She continued to force herself to laugh as well as smile on her face, "g-good one." She remarked trying to back away in an unnoticeable manner.

She didn't go unnoticed.

The clown's head tilted to the side. A bell jingling again. The smile on the face mask seemed more frightening than it had before now that the clown was holding one of the fake axes in its hand.

Alyson's eyes flittered from the mask to the ax. She gulped for a split second thinking and considering…_what if that blood isn't fake? _Her eyes fell on the mask. The bells on the jester hat jingled and her eyes fell on the ax. It seemed to shine in the reflection of the light from the store. _Plastic axes don't shine. _Alyson thought and her eyes widened. She went to run for the door but it was too late.

The axe swung around with a gleaming from the lights through the small window on the doors.

Alyson let out a scream knowing what was coming for her.

Blood splattered the windows of the doors.

"_Let's do the time warp again!" _

***Note this is where the main title would come up if this were an episode***

* * *

**So I got this idea today and thought I'd write it...I'm not really sure where I'm gonna go with it or if I'm gonna continue with it. I have a few ideas. If you have any based on reading on this feel free to share them with me and tell me what you thought. **

**Basically this is just like the start of the show if this were an episode...so that's why it's Sam and Dean-less. But if I do continue with it there will be lots of them! :D **

**My decision on continuing it is gonna be made based on feedback from it. -H.R**


End file.
